1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air intake passage cleaning method and its apparatus for cleaning the air intake passage of intake and exhaust apparatus such as air conditioning passage of air conditioner for conditioning the air in, for example, building, ship, aircraft, automobile, train, or other room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, the air conditioner incorporates, in its housing, a heat exchanger which acts as an evaporator in cooling and a condenser in heating, and the heat exchanger and air intake passage are likely to be contaminated, and germs and molds are formed in the process of heat exchange of the indoor air containing dust, moisture, cigarette smoke or the like taken in from the air suction port provided in the housing.
When air conditioning is operated in such state, the sanitation in the room is spoiled, and the indoor environments deteriorate due to generation of offensive smell.